Something Wicked
by 1000wordsmith
Summary: She watched as they were cut down before her, and yet she could do nothing because she was dying as well. InuKag.


1I don't own Inuyasha...

CHAPTER 1

Her heart thudded in her ears as she struggled to draw in a breath. It seemed as if everything around her was slowing down to a crawl, and all she could do was watch from her prone position on the ground.

She could see the blood from her vantage point. In her fall, her head had landed at an angle, where she could see to the right of her.

The amount of blood was massive.

There was so much of it, and Kagome didn't know if it was the youkai's or Inuyasha's. She couldn't be sure.

Then again, it was getting harder and harder to see.

_So this is it_, she thought dully as she watched Inuyasha fall to his knees from a particularly harsh attack, _I'm dying_.

It was strange. She hadn't even thought about dying before they entered the battleground, searching for the youkai that had been sent by Naraku.

This one was stronger than the others.

Much stronger.

Kagome didn't even think about leaving her left side open to its attacks … didn't think about staying away from the fray like she was supposed to.

Didn't think about not attempting to protect her kitsune son when he jumped in front of a deadly claw to distract the youkai from a weakened Inuyasha.

The effort had been futile, and she had been gored in the process.

"Kagome! Hang on!"

_My hanyou _… Kagome drew in a shuddering breath and winced as the wound in her stomach bled more freely.

At least it had stopped hurting as much.

She heard a scream, and she raised her head with much effort to see Miroku huddled over a limp demon slayer.

_Oh God, Sango _… Kagome thought.

Kagome knew Miroku would be devastated if something happened to his love.

"Fuck! Kagome!"

It was Inuyasha again, trying to keep her awake.

She gritted her teeth, "I'm … trying."

And she really was, but she wasn't sure if the effort would be successful.

Kagome knew her life was ebbing away, each piece of her spirit being carried away as if a tiny piece of sand would out to sea.

It was getting darker and darker …

"Sango!" Miroku yelled, "Inuyasha! We have to fall back!" Kagome could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Don't you think I know that?!?" the hanyou answered, his voice hitching.

Kagome heard a rip of claw on flesh, and Inuyasha screamed.

_Inuyasha _…

Through her failing eyes, she saw him fall.

Though she longed to reach out to him, to cradle his bloody head in her lap, she could not.

She couldn't move, because she was about to die.

They were all about to die.

Kagome watched as Miroku lifted his head to the clear blue sky in agony as Sango drew her last breath, and as he finally succombed to the wounds that adorned his body.

She watched as a heavily bleeding Kirara folded her tails around Shippou's broken body.

Kagome watched as the creature took a step toward Inuyasha and leaned down, all of its razor-sharp teeth bared for the kill.

But she closed her eyes, a single tear slipping down her cheek, and did not watch, as her hanyou was killed.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a start, and she gasped instinctively.

She was trembling, and her body was covered with a cold sweat, despite the chilly fall air that wafted through the open windows of Kaede's hut.

She took a shuddering breath and tried to calm herself.

_Shit, another one _...

Kagome wasn't one to curse, but that nightmare warranted it.

She sat up quietly and studied the others. Sango and Miroku were fast asleep beside each other, and Shippou had chosen that night to curl up with Kirara instead of with Kagome. The two were in a corner of the hut, breathing regularly.

And Inuyasha ...

Kagome frowned. _Where is Inuyasha? _

He had been sitting against the wall when she fell asleep, and now he was gone.

Kagome stood up on shaky legs, still trying to push away the nightmare, and went outside. The full moon shone brightly on the Japanese landscape, making everything as bright as day.

Kagome saw him sitting on the hillside, his long silver hair reflecting the moon's light brilliantly.

Almost as if he heard her notice him, Inuyasha's ears twitched, and he turned to regard her with his amber eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" he asked when she joined him.

Kagome took a nervous breath, "Had a bad dream."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "You did?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah."

Inuyasha sighed, and turned back toward the moon.

After a few moments of silence, Kagome finally felt the adrenaline drain from her body, and she sagged against the half-demon for a second.

"Inuyasha ...," Kagome knew she needed to tell him about the dream, but she was almost afraid to, lest she would be gripped by that terror again.

_I thought I was going to die_, she thought. _It was so real_.

Inuyasha's ears twitched again, "Well, spit it out wench."

Kagome sighed, "I dreamed we were all killed in battle against some kind of huge youkai ...," she trailed off as the tears started to spill, "I watched as every single one of you were cut down."

She knew he could smell her tears.

"I can tell you where you were hit, where Sango was hit, and Miroku ... ," she paused again, "Shippou was killed instantly."

Kagome looked up from where she had been staring to see Inuyasha's eyes widened with concern, "It was just a nightmare Kagome." His voice was gruff, but she could tell he was unnerved by the details.

Then, he raised an eyebrow, "What about you?"

Kagome sniffled as she tried to hold back her tears, "I watched from where I was dying ... I watched everything. Inuyasha, it hurt so much."

And that was it. Before Kagome knew it, she was sobbing quietly.

_So real _...

She hiccupped and looked at the ground, afraid to look into the hanyou's eyes.

_Everyone was gone just like that_.

Kagome shivered, and felt his arm wrap around her shoulders gently.

"It was just a dream, Kagome," this time, his voice was softer, soothing.

She knew he was trying to convince himself of that as much as her.

Kagome nodded and wiped her cheek, "Yeah ... just a dream."

But they both knew she had strengthened her spiritual powers, and that some mikos had the ability to see into the future.

They both knew the nightmares had become more frequent, and that they had become more real each time.

They both knew that something was coming.


End file.
